


What's the matter?

by winterstars



Series: Agents of SHIELD July Drabbles (open to requests!) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstars/pseuds/winterstars
Summary: Skye groaned, head spinning from the blow that had knocked her to the floor. A pair of boots stepped into her line of sight.





	What's the matter?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



Skye groaned, head spinning from the blow that had knocked her to the floor. A pair of boots stepped into her line of sight.

“What’s the matter?” Agent May asked, deadpan.

“Well, for starters, you just punched me in the face,” She gingerly put a hand up to her nose to check for bleeding and shook her sweaty hair of out her face. She probably had to do something about all the hair.

“Because you’re too slow, because you’re not focused.” A pause. Was she imagining it, or did something in her voice soften when she spoke next? “Want to talk about it?”

 _Sure! It’s just the usual - my friend’s still in a coma, they’re putting my evil ex in the basement, and your training’s kicking my ass even worse than I thought it would._ “I’m fine,” she huffed.

May extended a hand, and Skye gratefully accepted it. The other woman’s grip was firm and steady as she helped her up from the training mat, and it lingered on her arm for a moment longer.

“You need to take five, get that checked out?”

“No, I’m ready to pretend that I’m punching all my problems.”

“Good. Hands up this time.”


End file.
